Good Mourning Raven
by McDiggity
Summary: [Short Oneshot] Raven wakes up to a particularly fine morning.


The heady ginseng tea wafted lowly under her slightly perked nose. Words slowly began to flow from her book to her brain, therapeutically and teasingly waking her imagination. It was a slow morning, indeed, for Raven. For the first time in a while, she felt alright. And the dreamless, deep sleep she had just abandoned only further pushed a calm into her heart. Yes, today was an alright day. Perfect for lounging, maybe trying new authors later, or hell even socializing with the other Titans.

With a light pace, Ravens feet began to guide her to her place adrift the long, soft, common room couch. Three pillows from the right, and one from the middle. That was her spot. But today that particular posterior rest seemed… dull. Today was a good morning, and dull would not do. So with a swing of her hips, her cloaked bottom landed into the roost that would apparently go unoccupied by the green shapeshitfer known as Beast Boy. Without a second thought about how comforting her new place was, the sorceress dove into the tomes of her favorite author.

It was only mere minutes before she would be joined by her fearless leader. Early to rise as ever, Robin kept to his regular routine of a loggers breakfast. Eggs were scrambled on the stove, bacon sizzled to it's left, coffee dripped lightly into a carafe, and a neatly sliced english muffin popped lightly from the toaster. Raven let the musty and delicious smells of his breakfast wet her appetite for when Cyborg would finally emerge and cook an overflow of morning foods to sate his own and whoever else's hungers. Why Robin would wait for the same was beyond her. She could understand the local vegetarian cooking his own meat free meals, but Robin ate exactly the same that Cyborg would always offer. Whatever. Live and let live, she supposed. Returning to her perceptions of the moment, Raven noticed Robin had the slighted upturn to his lips this particular morning. Not only that, he was scooping a generous helping of sugar into the black mug affront him.

"How's your morning, Raven?" His voice came through her thoughts. Raven was all to ready to answer him.

"Actually, I feel really good."

"You too?"

"Yeah."

With a genuine smile to the colorful hero, Raven dove back into the flowing story of her book. It wasn't much longer before the loud metallic footsteps of another teammate rang down the hall. The largest Titan burst through the door with a good helping of cheer and a orange ray of sunlight floating with bright green eyes.

"Who wants BREAKFAST?!" Cyborg cheered as he quickly donned his poofy chef hat. Starfire happily squealed behind him.

"Oh, friend Cyborg! I would much enjoy the morning feast of Break Fast!"

Raven smiled more and more as the antics of the two grew more and more excited as Cyborg began to cook dozens of waffles. Ingredients began to fly to and from the stoves and counter tops. Yes, he was a messy cook, but he was probably the best chef among the whole network of teen heroes. The sorceress eyed happily as the pair, Cyborg and Starfire, began to cook masterpieces of waffles while a certain dark haired teen longingly stared at his alien crush. It was loud, obnoxious, and… and.. She was so happy to witness it. Today was starting great. Perfect, really.

"Raven, are you sitting in my spot?" Raven heard Beast Boys voice from behind. She shook her head, smile retaining, as she dove back into her book. He continued talking.

"Haha, look at the love struck wonder over there. Why doesn't he just talk to her?" Raven nodded now, but her smile was starting to wear thin.

"You think maybe he's afraid she'd reject his outfit? Heck, what does he know, maybe dating traffic lights is a tradition on her planet." His teeth chattered slightly as he chuckled, and Raven began to slowly giggle with him. Apparently he noticed her light laughing.

"Wait, since when did you have a funny bone Rae? Haha. Hey guys, I think I broke Raven!" That's when she lost it.

Tears streamed down her face as Raven began to laugh along with the antics she was hearing. Hard and heavy her chuckles heaved her chest as she began to break again. The splitting laughter shifting to wailing agony as she hugged herself tight. Her tea and book had since dropped to the floor beneath her, tears dripping upon their remains as Raven refused to look back around her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, cold and metallic.

"Raven, are you OK?"

"What has happened to cause this grief, Friend Raven?"

"I thought you were having a good morning today?"

Ravens bawling ceased momentarily. "I keep hearing his voice. God, I miss him so much."

Frowns spread around the room, replacing the splendor that had been earlier that morning. Robin spoke up through the deafening silence. "We all miss him, Raven." He comforted."We all miss Beast Boy."


End file.
